


ylenoL (you are a piece of me)

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: nu'est ot5 + falling asleep





	ylenoL (you are a piece of me)

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

Aron knows he is lucky, because he has them. 

 

He didn't always. It used to be like this: Aron woke up, went to school or work or sometimes nowhere if it was school break, then he went to his room and watched YouTube for two or three straight hours to stave off the loneliness for a little while, and then it'd hit him how he didn't have anyone he trusted to talk about his problems to and tears would press hot behind his eyes and tight in his throat until he finally fell asleep. Sometimes he wouldn't fall asleep and would vent to random strangers on Omegle. (This was hard, because most people going on Omegle at three in the morning are looking for sex, which was not something high-school-age Aron wanted to give.) 

 

Then college happened. More specifically, NYU, and a scholarship and a journalism major and a girl named Amber he met at the crack of dawn in the library frantically trying to throw together a paper for HIS 101. 

 

Amber was the first person to call Aron a best friend, and he would forever treasure her for that. Enough so that when, after she had graduated and got herself a job in Korea of all places, he took her up on an invitation to visit, and went to surprise her at work, only to run into a boy with platinum-blond shoulder-length hair and nails done even more exquisitely than their friend Krystal's, a boy with big eyes holding a clipboard who stared at Aron and asked him a question in Korean which Aron didn't understand because, despite being Korean, he'd spoken maybe ten words of it all his life. 

 

Aron had had to just stare blankly at him until Amber (finally) showed up and introduced the boy as Minki. They exchanged phone numbers and talked via Amber and Google Translate and Minki's broken English as Aron went back to NYU and took a Korean language class and applied for a job overseas five streets away from Amber's management gig in Gangnam-gu. 

 

He got the job, as the junior Korea correspondent for  _ The New York Post _ ,  _ holy shit, _ and not-so-accidentally ran into Minki at a coffee shop Amber had told him he frequented. 

 

Minki had an internship at Amber's company, an entertainment company, and they held hands and shared an apartment after eight months and kissed in secret and brought each other coffee. It was on one of these coffee runs that Aron met Minhyun, an idol trainee, and Dongho, a composer. They clicked, quick, and suddenly Aron had friends in Korea that didn't speak English and weren't his boyfriend. 

 

Jonghyun was entirely Minki's fault. The awkward, gangly, nerdy fifth piece to their group of five had mistaken Minki for a cosplayer, which - looking back on it - is a mistake only Jonghyun could have made with only Minki as the victim. Minki found him cute, in the way that one finds lost kittens cute, and had brought him back to his and Aron's apartment for drinks, but then Jonghyun confessed he didn't drink, so Aron had brought out Mario Kart. The rest was history. 

 

Five years passed and they still live together. Minki and Aron are still dating, Jonghyun and Dongho got together months back, Minhyun had just been dumped by an investment manager named Kaeun. Minki found himself a real job, Minhyun left his company while Dongho stayed and wrote songs for rookie girl groups under the pen name White Tiger, Jonghyun had somehow landed the position of a lifetime reviewing computer games for a living, and Aron works for a Korean newspaper now. They bought some fish, and then after the fish died, Minki bought a cat and Aron bought a dog. 

 

Minki is coming home late tonight night, and self-doubt starts to hit Aron and the tears start welling up just like they used to. 

 

Except then, Jonghyun knocks on his door and asks Aron to please come talk to him, he got yelled at by his boss and - 

 

And Aron stands and realizes that he doesn't need to cry, because he has someone here. And they will talk. They will vent and then they will comfort each other, as they've done countless times before. 

 

And this compounds when Dongho storms through the door complaining about how their latest rookie composer is sure to put him out of a job because Bumzu likes her compositions more than his, and when Minhyun surfaces from his bedroom red-eyed and maybe a little drunk because he'd just found one of Kaeun's socks mixed in with his sweaters for god knows why, and when Minki walks in and takes one look at his sad roommates and tells them to bring their mattresses into the living room, they're having a slumber party goddamnit. 

 

Aron obliges, and so he ends up just barely awake with Minki's arm flung across his torso and his head cushioned in Dongho's stomach, listening to Jonghyun breathe and Minhyun monologue quietly with his words still drunk-rounded and a little jumbled in their order about straight dating and why it would be easier if he were just dating one of them.

 

He's really not that alone in the world, not anymore. It still doesn't make sense to him. But he's lucky to have them. 

 

He has them.

**Author's Note:**

> title: nu'est song ylenoL + lyric from where you at
> 
> come find me on missyehana (twt) or zhengkis (tumblr)


End file.
